


Talking Maths

by Gelsey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Chekov are working on some equations, but they get a little distracted in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Maths

Scotty and Chekov huddled over a computer console deep in the far reaches of Engineering. Calculations decorated the screen, long equations notated in seemingly endless quantities. "Nyet, nyet," Pavel exclaimed quietly, shaking his head vehemently enough to set his curls bouncing. "You have misplaced the modifier here and it vill never prove through."

"I have done no such thing!" Scotty argued, and simultaneously they each drew up a fresh screen on their data pads and furiously began writing out the proofs for each of their arguments. The competition was completely friendly if fierce in its own way, however; Scotty found the young genius to be refreshing company and they often took time to collaborate for the 'next big discovery' they hoped to find.

It was possibly one of the most exciting things Scotty had done in a long time, collaborating with someone who understood what he was talking about without long explanations that leaned toward glazing most people’s eyes with boredom. Pavel Chekov could, at the tender age of eighteen, keep up with him without effort.

The Scotsman peeked at what the Russian was writing, tilting his head and squinting at the angle. Pavel caught him looking and smirked, tilting his data pad away. “No cheating,” the younger man scolded almost playfully. The two were still pressed close to the console, shoulders touching. So close, Scotty suddenly noticed, that he could feel the warm breath of his companion against his cheek. It smelled vaguely of mint.

“Like I would cheat when your answer is wrong,” Scotty retorted, nudging his shoulder against Chekov’s and earning himself a set of rolled eyes. He did, however, reapply himself to his set of equations, focusing with an intensity most of his friends might be surprised at.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but after awhile he became aware of the warm breath practically on his neck and a sharp chin that nearly rested on his shoulder as Pavel stared shamelessly over at Scotty’s notations. Surprised, Scotty blinked and turned his head. His lips brushed simply millimeters from the other man’s. Pavel didn’t move or flinch.

“Now who’s cheating?” The words came out on a breath heavy with brogue. 

“I am finished, so it cannot be being cheating,” he replied. Scotty could hear a smirk in his voice and marveled for a moment—because he himself couldn’t seem to make a sound. His voice seemed to be hiding somewhere in his throat.

“Um.” Scotty struggled to find it, but apparently it was better at hide-and-seek than he.

“You fixed the error,” Pavel continued, shifting closer so he could reach around Scotty to point at his data pad. “But there is problem there, still. Vhat, vhat…” he mused aloud. There was no way Scotty could concentrate on the words, however, because the warmth of side and shoulder against his back was highly distracting.

The curly-haired man kept talking out loud, expounding on what error it might be until Scotty’s mind rebooted and he started to argue math right back at the Russian. Making an emphatic point, he turned his head and that was when their lips finally crashed together.

It was almost sweet and not-quite chaste, and Scotty could feel the lips curve upward under his. The end was so short that it melted into the beginning of the longer, deeper kiss. Chekov—Pavel—was sneaky, and before Scotty knew it his lips had parted and he was being kissed very thoroughly, very skillfully. Enthusiastically, as well, and he returned it without a thought.

Well, not completely without thought—where had Pavel learned to kiss like this? He was only eighteen!

“You talk good maths,” came a husky whisper right before those lips wrapped around Scotty’s ear lobe, earning Pavel a groan.

“So do. Hmm. You.” Scotty’s hands roamed down the lean back and back up, a silent encouragement. He shouldn’t encourage, but… he was warm and he was enjoying this far too much to resist. How could he feel guilty when Pavel was the one pushing this?

He didn’t know when they moved his back was to the wall. Pavel pressed up against him, not quite straight on, offset enough for one leg to insert itself between the both of his. One hand wickedly trailed down Scotty’s chest and lower, pressing against the beginning of an erection, which immediately became that much harder. 

Scotty gasped, breaking the kiss. Pavel Chekov only chuckled, breath fanning his neck tauntingly. “You are much too naughty for your age,” Scotty tried to chide even as he shifted, pressing back against the touch.

“Vhat is said? Ah, da… shut up and kiss me.” Leaning upward, Scotty’s lips were busied once again, and this time he made no protests at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for a kink meme.


End file.
